Passionate Love
by Michael92
Summary: A boy saves his ex girlfriends life
1. Chapter 1

_**It was three o'clock in the mourning. It was a stormy night. I was woken up by a sound from outside and it sounded like someone was trying to break-in again. As I grabbed my gun and put on my shoes and went outside to see what it actually was, I was at the end of my driveway and I looked around the property and saw no one or anything that could of made the sound that woke me, then I looked up the street and saw a shadowy figure running toward me, so I pointed my gun and yelled I got a gun don't come any closer or I'll shoot. **_

_**Then I heard a girls voice that said "don't shoot Cody, It's me Stacy."**_

_**As I put my gun down and tried to get a good look at the shadowy figure, just then she walks under the street light.**_

_**Then I saw that it was Stacy and said "What the hell are you doing here this late at night."**_

"_**My father was being an ass to me again, so I just left and you're the only one that I know that I'm welcomed to come to anytime of the night." She said.**_

_**As I said "Well yeah, but, why didn't you call so I knew you were coming, cause when I heard something outside, it scared the shit out of me and that's why I grabbed my gun, cause some one tried to break-in about two months ago." "That's what I thought it was." "Let's go inside cause it's raining and I don't want to get to wet." I told Stacy. "Although you look like your wet as it is anyway." I said as I smiled and laughed.**_

"_**You're such a smartass." Said Stacy laughing.**_

"_**What are you doing here again?" I asked again.**_

"_**Well my dad was being an ass and I just left." She replied.**_

"_**Why did you come here and not your boyfriends house?" I asked**_

"_**Well for your information he dumped me about a month ago." She said**_

"_**Oh why did he break up with you?" I asked, "If you don't mind me asking." I Asked.**_

"_**Well, I guess he liked one of the cheerleaders at his college." She said, " I guess that's what happens when you're a big quarterback at a big college." She said.**_

"_**So you came to me instead, wait don't I live like 30 miles away from where your dad lives, How did you get here." I asked "Please don't tell me that you walked." I added**_

"_**No I didn't walk all the way here my car just ran out of gas about a mile down the road and I walked the rest of the way, that's why I'm so wet, I accidentally slipped on your porch steps cause of the ice and hit the door with my boot, that's probably the sound that woke you up, then I decided to go back to my car cause I figured that you didn't want to see me right now cause of that last argument we got in to, so I decided to walk back to my car cause I forgot my cell phone in the glove compartment anyway to call Jennifer." She said.**_

"_**Who's Jennifer?" I asked, "and also, why did you think that I wouldn't want to see you, didn't you get the message I left you about a three months ago, about a week after we broke up from the argument." I said "Your dad answered and he said that he would tell you." I added.**_

"_**Jennifer is a cousin of mine on my moms side, and did you actually believe my dad." She said while laughing.**_

"_**Well, now I can tell it was a bad idea." I said. "The next time you want to get a hold of me keeping calling until you talk to me cause my dad never tells me about people that called for me that day." She said.**_

"_**Oh shit look at the time it's already 1:00 in the mourning and I have to get up at 6 and be at work by 7:30, so I'm going to go to bed now and if you want you can crash on the couch and then I'll drop you off at your house on my way to work cause I head that way anyway, we'll just have to leave a little earlier then what I usually do." I said.**_

"_**Is it ok if I just stay here tomorrow instead of going home?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well I don't get off until about 5:30 tomorrow evening." I said.**_

"_**I don't care, I just don't want to go home." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Why don't you want to go home cause your dad will chill out by the time I drop you off." I said**_

"_**I don't want to talk about it right now but I just don't want to go home right now." She said.**_

"_**All right All right calm down, I won't make you go home if you don't want to then, I guess." I told her.**_

"_**Thanks." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah sure." I told her. "I'll just be right up stairs if you need me at all and if your sleeping when I wake up for work I'll try not to wake you up while I'm leaving." I said.**_

"_**Ok, thanks for letting me stay here tomorrow." Stacy said.**_

"_**Yeah sure anytime, just let me know earlier so I know that your staying and I can fix up the guest bedroom." I told her while laughing. "Just joking." I added.**_

"_**All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Oh yeah before I forget cause I usually do, I'll leave my cell phone number on the kitchen counter in case you need to get a hold of me at work." I yelled down the staircase.**_

"_**Ok thanks I'll make sure I do if I need anything." Yelled Stacy.**_

_**A Couple Of Hours Later..….**_

_**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, AHHH damn it I got to go to work now. I mourned as I got out of bed.**_

_**Ow what the fuck was that cause it fucking hurt, oh shit it was my damn side table again, I really need to move that damn thing again, cause I'm always running in to the damn thing. I said to myself.**_

_**Creep, creep, creep, I really need to fix those damn steps cause they're loud. I whispered.**_

"_**Oh, your up Stacy, I didn't think you would be up after last night but I guess you are." I said.**_

"_**Hey, it's about quarter to seven, are you sure that you don't want to go home now cause I figured I would check one last time to see if you changed your mind last night?" I asked.**_

"_**No I'm going to stay, I was thinking about going home but I'm deciding to stay here." She said.**_

"_**All right, oh like I said last night, my cell number is on the kitchen counter, if you need to get a hold of me." I said as I was walking out the door. "Bye I'll talk to you later tonight when I get home from work, I get off about 5:30 or so depending how busy we get before my shift ends, and if you decide to go anywhere, can you please lock the door, cause I don't want anybody to break in again. I said **_

"_**All right, I'll make sure I lock it, bye." She said.**_

_**5:30.…. Arriving home.**_

"_**Hey Stacy, I'm home." I yelled as I got in the door. "Hey Stacy where are you." "What the fuck happened here, everything is all knocked over and broken." "Oh shit don't tell me she forgot to lock the door when she left and someone broke in again, son of a bitch." I said to myself. "I told her to lock the fucking door before she left." I said. "I wonder if she was smart to grab her cell phone on the way to her house or where ever she was going with her cousin? I asked myself. "Depending if she got a hold of her cousin" I told myself. "Oh shit if someone did break in I wonder if they found the safe with the money and all of my papers in it." "I'd better go check real quick." **_

_**Squeak **_

"_**All right good they didn't get to it everything is still here." I signed with relief. "Thank god." I said.**_

"_**Oh shit then I wonder what happened to Stacy, I wonder if she was here when it happened." I asked myself.**_

"_**I'm going to call her house and see if she's there." I said.**_

"_**Oh shit what was her number I forget, it's been so long. Oh wait I wonder if her dad puts it in the phone book. All right where are the letter M's where are there, here they are, all right now where is Matthews at." I whispered to myself. "Oh here they are. Ok let me see what was her dad's first name. Oh yeah it's Don I think. Oh damn it isn't listed." "Well before I do anything I better report this to the police."**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring…. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**911 this Is Mary what is your emergency?"**_

" _**I'm reporting a break in at 2301 North Hunters Ave."**_

" _**Oh we have already got reports of a break in for that house." The police officer said. **_

"_**Oh you did, do you by a chance know who, cause this is the first time I've called in cause I just got home from work and everything was knocked over and broken." I Said.**_

"_**Yes it was from a girl by the name of Stacy Matthews." Replied the officer.**_

"_**Oh do you by a chance know if she's ok cause she isn't here?" I asked.**_

"_**Ummm yes I think but I couldn't hear her to clearly, cause she was so scared and I couldn't understand what she was saying." Said Mary.**_

"_**Oh, well can you tell me what you at least thought she said." I asked.**_

"_**Well from what I heard her say was that someone was trying to break in to the house and she saw a man with a ski mask and a gun in the window looking in." replied Mary.**_

"_**Oh did you hear any thing breaking or anything?" I asked Mary.**_

"_**Yeah, I heard something break that sounded like glass." Said Mary.**_

"_**Oh you did, ok let me see what window broke then cause the front door window wasn't broke." I said. "Oh, shit they broke my back sliding door." I said to Mary.**_

"_**Oh, and before the phone went dead, I'm sorry to say but I heard a couple gun shots, then the phone went dead." Said Mary.**_

"_**Why didn't you send a officer to the house to check on her?" I asked.**_

" _**We couldn't cause she wasn't on long enough to trace the call to an address and she didn't say an address cause she was so scared and was trying to explain what was going on" Said Mary.**_

"_**Oh when did you get a report about the break in cause their aren't any cops or anything here?" I Asked Mary.**_

"_**Well, we just got a report in by one of your neighbors and the cops should be arriving there shortly." Said Mary.**_

_**Knock, Knock. **_

"_**Oh the cops are here right now." I told Mary. **_

"_**Ok then talk with him and tell him everything you know about the break in that you told me." Said Mary.**_

"_**All right thanks for all the help." I told Mary.**_

"_**Your welcome, that's what I'm here for." Said Mary.**_

_**Click.**_

_**Ring, Ring, **_

"_**Coming." I yelled.**_

"_**Hello, This is officer Johnson and I'm officer Callahan, and we got reports of a break in at this address." Said officer Callahan.**_

"_**Yes, I just got off the phone with one of your operators." I said**_

"_**Oh ok well what do you know about what happened." Said officer Johnson.**_

"_**First would you officers like to come in and have a seat and I'll tell you everything you want to know." I said.**_

"_**Thanks." Said Both Officers.**_

"_**Go in there and try to find a seat and would you gentlemen like something to drink." I asked.**_

"_**No that's all right, we're here to get the information about the break in." said officer Johnson.**_

"_**Ok, well first it all started last night about 3 in the morning or so, I heard a sound out side and it woke me up" I said. " I put on my shoes and went down stairs with my gun, and before you ask yes I have a license to have a concealed weapon." I added. " Once I was down stairs, I went outside to see what it was." I said. **_

"_**Then what did you do?" Officer Johnson Asked.**_

"_**I looked around my property to see if I can find anything and then I went to the end of my driveway to see if I can see a car or something going up the street." I said.**_

"_**Well, did you see anything?" Officer Callahan asked.**_

"_**I was getting to that, anyway I looked up the street that way and saw a shadowy figure running at me and I rose my gun and yelled don't come any closer, I got a gun and I'll shoot, I yelled." I said. "Then I heard a girls voice that said don't shoot Cody, It's me Stacy." I said. "Which is my ex girlfriend we broke up about three and a half months ago or so." I said. "I put down my gun and that's when Stacy walked under the street light and I saw that it was Stacy." I said. " Then I asked her what the hell is she doing here and she told me that her dad was being an ass hole to her and she knew that she could trust me to welcome her in to my house." I said. " Then I went to bed about 1:00 or so cause I had to wake up about 6:30 to be at work in time at 7:30." I said. "Then when I went to bed Stacy asked if she could just stay at my house today while I was at work and I told her yeah sure but I get off at 5:30 or so depending how busy we get." I said. "cause I work at the hospital in Albany." I said.**_

"_**What did you do in the morning when you woke up?" Asked Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Then I left her my cell number on the kitchen counter in case of an emergency." I said.**_

"_**I told her to call if anything went wrong, I never heard from her and last night she said that she was going to call her cousin Jennifer if I wasn't home last night and when I got home about 6:00 I walked through the door cause I didn't lock it when I left cause she was up when I got up to go to work, and I asked her if she was sure that she didn't want to go home and she said yeah she was sure but she was thinking about it while I was up stairs trying to get some sleep." I said.**_

"_**ok let me see if I got this right, you got woken up by a sound from outside, you go outside and see what it was, then you see a shadowy figure come running toward you and you yell don't come any closer or you would shoot your gun? Asked officer Johnson. " Then you saw that it was your ex girlfriend Stacy, am I correct so far? Asked officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yeah that's correct." I answered.**_

" _**Ok then you guys came inside and sat down, then you asked her what the problem was." said officer Johnson. " Then she told you that her dad was being an asshole toward her and she left her house and came here" said officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yes, that's correct." I said.**_

"_**Now why were you so surprised that she came to your house?" asked Officer Callahan.**_

"_**I was surprised cause she lives about 30 miles down the road from me and she arrived on foot, and I asked her how she got to my house since she lives that far away and she said that her car ran out of gas about a mile down the road and she walked the rest of the way." I answered.**_

"_**Oh, do you know if it was red ford focus?" asked officer Johnson.**_

"_**Umm, She never said what kind of car, cause when we were dating she had a blue Toyota Tundra but I heard that her dad got in to a wreak with it about a week after we broke up and it was totaled, so I don't know what kind of car they got to replace the truck." I answered.**_

"_**Ok thanks." said Officer Johnson. "Well it sounds like we're done here, we got what we needed." said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Wait, your guys operator said that she heard gun shots while she was on the phone with Stacy when she was calling in, do you know if there are anything at the hospital about a woman in her early twenties with a gun shot wound? I asked.**_

"_**Umm, No we didn't hear anything, but we can call in and see if there is any reports on that." said Officer Callahan.**_

"_**Mary this is Officer Callahan, at the North Hunters break in, the owner wants to know if there were any reports of a girl in her early twenties that is at an hospital with gun shot wounds?" Asked Officer Callahan.**_

"_**Officer Callahan, yes we did have reports of a girl that was taken in to St. Mary's Hospital over in Fairview, and may have been flown to St. Michael's Hospital in Orangeville." Said Mary**_

"_**Are you sure that she is at the hospital, is there by a chance you can radio the hospital and see if there is a girl officially checked in over there? I asked.**_

" _**Yeah we can but we have to use the radio in the cruiser to do that cause these ones are only used for the station. Said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Can you by a chance follow me to Stacy's car up the road cause she said that she left her cell phone in the glove department." I said.**_

"_**Yeah sure" Said Officer Johnson. **_

"_**Thanks" I said. "Do you want to take my car and your cruiser and just follow me or do you want me to ride with you guys?" I asked.**_

"_**It don't matter, what ever you want." Said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**I'll just drive my car and you can follow, so you don't have to come back here." I decided.**_

"_**All right, let me go and grab my keys." I said.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arriving at the car……**_

"_**All right hopefully she kept her doors unlocked." I said.**_

_**Click. **_

"_**Damn it they're locked and I can't get in." I said. " wait hold on do you officers have some kind of metal wire, cause I know how to break in to the car with them. I said. "Before you guys ask no I didn't break in to other peoples cars, just only mine cause when I was sixteen I kept locking my keys in my car and I just taught my self how to do it, and I never forgot how to do it. I said.**_

"_**Umm no I don't think we got anything like that, that can work good enough." said officer Johnson.**_

"_**Oh, ok let me check my car I might have something that will work." I said.**_

"_**oh this might work." I said.**_

_**Click.**_

"_**Oh here it is, it's open." I said. "who said you don't learn from your mistakes." I said while laughing. "Alright, well, she said that she left it in her glove compartment." I said.**_

"_**Oh here it is, she didn't grab it." I said.**_

"_**Officer Johnson, Officer Callahan." said Mary.**_

"_**This is Officer Johnson." said officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yes Officer Johnson, I've found that girl that you were looking for." said Mary. "She is in St. Michael's Hospital in Orangeville." said Mary.**_

"_**Thanks." said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Is she hurt at all?" I asked Officer Johnson.**_

"_**She didn't say if she was." Answered Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Can you find out for me?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.**_

"_**Yeah, hold on a sec." said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Mary this is Officer Johnson, Cody wants to know if Stacy the girl is injured at all?" asked Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Officer Johnson, I am not aware of her being injured at all, the doctor I talked to didn't say anything about her, except that she is a patient in that Hospital." said Mary.**_

"_**Thank you." I said. "We need to get the Hospital as soon as possible to make sure that she is alright." I said.**_

"_**Alright." said Officer Callahan.**_

_**Arrival At The Hospital……**_

"_**Excuse me nurse, where is Stacy Mathews room at, I'm her Ex-boyfriend." I Asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry to tell you but, She is in surgery." said the nurse.**_

"_**What, why is she in surgery, is she ok?" I asked.**_

"_**Her cousin Jennifer, I think her name was, brought her in with a gun shot wound to her left side, right above her hip, we think it may of hit her Liver and she is in critical condition, but I'll keep you in touch, once I find out something." Answered the nurse.**_

"_**Did anybody get a hold of her dad or any of her family members." I asked as I started to cry.**_

"_**She told me that she didn't want to call anybody, except for a Cody Williams" said the nurse.**_

"_**I'm Cody Williams." I answered. "If I'm the only one that she wanted to get a hold of, why didn't no one call me." I asked.**_

"_**She didn't remember your cell number." Said the nurse.**_

"_**Oh, well why didn't you look in the phone book, cause I'm listed in it." I said.**_

"_**Well by the time that we found out your last name, she was rushed to the operation room." said the nurse. "She knew you wouldn't be home." said the nurse. **_

"_**Oh well then how did you know that I'm the only one that she wanted to contact?" I asked.**_

"_**Well we don't, her cousin told us that Stacy told her if she was rushed to the hospital at any given time, that she wanted us to only contact you and that's it." the nurse said.**_

"_**Oh, how long has she been in surgery?" I asked.**_

"_**About 2 ½ hours or so, we'll let you know as soon as she gets out of surgery." said the nurse.**_

"_**Ok, thanks." I said.**_

"_**Are you going to be alright?" Asked Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yeah I'm going to be alright once she is out of surgery." I answered.**_

"_**Alright, we're going to get back down to the station and put your report in to the chief." said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Thanks for all your help and support." I said. "When am I going to hear about my house and the break in?" I asked.**_

"_**We'll get in touch with you by tomorrow." said Officer Callahan.**_

"_**Now am I able to clean up my house or do you have to have people look for evidence?" I asked.**_

"_**No don't clean up, are you able to spend the night at a relatives, cause we'll have our crime lab try and be there tomorrow morning about 10:00." said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yeah I can stay at my parents house but I think I'm just going to stay here with Stacy for tonight if I can." I answered. "Do I have to be there when your lab is at my house?" I asked.**_

"_**Umm Yeah I think that would be best just in case they have any questions for you." Said Officer Callahan.**_

"_**Alright, here is my cell number to get a hold of me cause I'm not sure where I'll be and I'll always have my phone on." I said.**_

"_**Alright, we're make sure to get a hold of you before they get to your house." Said Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Thanks" I answered.**_

"_**Alright we'll talk to you later, are you sure that your going to be alright?" Asked Officer Johnson.**_

"_**Yeah I'll be alright once I know that Stacy is going to be alright." I answered.**_

_**1 ½ Hours Later…………..**_

"_**Mr. Williams, can you come with me?" Said the nurse.**_

"_**Yeah." I answered.**_

"_**Well how is she doing?" I asked.**_

"_**She'll live but we don't know for how long though." Said the nurse.**_

"_**Why do you say that?" I asked.**_

"_**Cause Stacy's liver isn't doing good cause we weren't able to get all of the bullet remaining out of her liver, cause once it hit her liver, the bullet shattered and tore through the liver and if we don't get all of the bullet out of her liver, she won't be able to live long with the bullet in her, cause there is a big chance that the bullet remaining will get into her blood stream and there won't be no saving her but the only way that we can guarantee her to live the rest of her life is only if we can take care of the problem and give her a liver transplant." Said The Nurse.**_

"_**Well how can we do that?" I asked.**_

"_**Well we can do it only if the donor has the same blood type and has a healthy to our standards liver to give her." said the Nurse.**_

"_**Have you tried to call her dad, to see what he wants to do?" I asked.**_

"_**She told me that she didn't want us to call him just you and that's it." said the Nurse.**_

"_**Oh, well since she is out from surgery I think I'll call her dad." I said.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All right whatever you want to do." Said the Nurse.**_

"_**Where is your phone at?" I asked.**_

"_**At the front desk." Answered the Nurse.**_

"_**Thanks." I said. "Excuse me Ma'am can I use your phone?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah sure." said the nurse.**_

"_**Do you have a phone book I can use?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, here you go." said the nurse.**_

"_**Thanks." I said. " Wait Damn it, it isn't in the phone book." I whispered to myself.**_

"_**Hello, Cody." said a voice.**_

"_**Umm hello, do I know you?" I asked.**_

"_**Well kind of, I'm Stacy's cousin Jen." Jen answered.**_

"_**Oh yeah, Stacy has told me about you." I said. "Hey do you by a chance know Stacy's dad's number?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, but why do you want to know, and didn't you used to date her, so you should know her number?" She asked.**_

"_**Well yeah I did date her but it's been two months and I didn't call her much to begin with cause of her dad, anyway I want to call her dad." I said.**_

"_**Wait she don't want no one to call her dad." said Jen.**_

"_**Yeah I know but I still would like him to know cause Stacy might die if we don't do anything." I said.**_

"_**Wait how do you know that?" Asked Jen.**_

"_**I just talked to the Nurse, before you found me." I answered.**_

"_**Oh, what is going on with Stacy?" Asked Jen.**_

"_**Let me call her dad and I'll tell you, now what is his damn number?" I asked frustrated.**_

"_**It's umm 698-256-7495." Jen said,**_

"_**Thank you." I said. " what's your dad's name again?" I asked.**_

" _**It's Don." Said Jen.**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring……..**_

"_**Hello." a voice came on the phone.**_

"_**Hello, is this Don Mathews?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, who's asking." said Don.**_

"_**Hello, this is Cody Williams, Stacy's Ex from a couple of months ago, anyway are you able to get to the hospital, it's Stacy?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah I can get there but is she ok?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Yeah she is fine but I'll explain it to you and I'll tell you what I know, just can you make it here?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah give me about 20 minutes." Said Don.**_

_**20 MINUTES LATER………………**_

"_**Cody!" Yelled Don."**_

"_**Over here." I yelled over.**_

"_**Hello nice to see you again, so what is up with Stacy, is she ok?" Asked Don.**_

"_**She will be alright, only thing is, she needs a liver transplant." said Cody.**_

"_**Why the hell does she need a damn liver transplant?" Asked Don.**_

"_**If you would like to sit down I can explain everything I know." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright I'm sitting down, now what the hell is going on with my daughter?" Asked Don.**_

"_**As you may know she came to my house last night about three, and she scared the shit out of me when she woke me up, then I went downstairs to see what the noise was, and I found out that it was Stacy." said Cody.**_

"_**So what happened to her that put her in this horrible hospital?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well I asked her if she would like to go home cause I guess her car ran out of gas about a mile down from where I live, and she said no, that she just wanted to stay at my house for the night." said Cody.**_

"_**Then when I woke up to go to work about six thirty or so and I saw that she was up so I asked her if she wanted me to drop off at home and she said no, she said that she was thinking about going home but decided to stay at my place." said Cody.**_

"_**Ok that isn't to bad, I just want to know what the fuck happened to my daughter." said Don.**_

"_**Chill out I'm getting to that part, anyway well when I asked her if she wanted to go home she told me no, she wanted to stay at my house and I told her that I had to go to work and I wouldn't be home till about five thirty or so depending on how busy we got, anyway she said alright, if I wanted to leave I would just call my cousin Jennifer, then when I left for work I told her that I had my cell phone number on the kitchen counter." said Cody. " Then when I got home the house was trashed and everything was broken, then I found out that Stacy wasn't there, I called 911 to report a break in and the operator told me that there was already a report in for my house and the cops arrived I explain everything and I tried to call you but your number isn't listed in the phone book, then I found out that Stacy was in the hospital." said Cody.**_

"_**Was she there when the break in happened?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well unfortunately she was there when they broke in and I found out that she was, well she was." said Cody.**_

"_**She was what!" yelled Don.**_

"_**She was shot in the liver." Cody muttered.**_

"_**She was what!" Yelled Don.**_

"_**She was shot." said Cody.**_

"_**Is she alright, when can I see her?" said Don.**_

"_**She just got of surgery, you should be able to see in her about an hour." said Cody.**_

"_**Did she call you at all?" Asked Don.**_

"_**No she didn't cause I checked as soon as the cops showed up at my house." said Cody. "Are you able to call her mom, don't she still live over on Lakeview rd?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah she does, but we're divorced and we haven't talked in about three months." Answered Don.**_

"_**Oh, Well I think she'll understand if you call her and tell her what happened with Stacy, I think you two can come together and deal with each other for Stacy's sake." said Cody.**_

"_**Well I guess I can, just for Stacy." Said Don. "Where is the phone so I can try and call her?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Right over there by the front desk." said Cody.**_

"_**I'll be back in a few minutes." said Don.**_

_**10 Minutes Later………………..**_

"_**Hey, I got a hold of her on her cell phone but she's in Miami on business, cause she still works for Global Wireless." said Don. "She'll try and get the next plane out of Miami, but might not be able to make it till tomorrow morning." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, Well what should we do?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**I'm going to go home and get Stacy's stuff, so she can have something to do when she wakes up." said Don.**_

"_**Do you want me to come with you, to make sure your alright?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**No, you can stay here, in case Stacy wakes up, she can have someone here that she knows, and if she does wake up before I get back tell her I'll be back in about an hour or so." said Don.**_

"_**Yeah alright I'll stay here." said Cody. "Hey do you have my cell phone number in case you need to get a hold of me?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Umm, no I don't think I do, but what is it, just in case I have to call you." said Don.**_

"_**It's 698-652-9834." said Cody.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Alright, do you remember my cell number in case Stacy wakes up and wants to talk to me?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Umm yeah I think, isn't it 698-256-7495?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah that's it." answered Don.**_

"_**Alright I'll call if she wakes up at all." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright and I'll call you to check in, in about 30 minutes and see if you heard anything from the Doctor." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, see you in a little while." said Cody.**_

_**1 Hour Later……..**_

"_**Hey Cody, Have you heard anything about Stacy yet?" Asked Don.**_

"_**No I haven't and I thought you said that you would call in about half hour after you left?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah I'm sorry about that, My damn phone died on me when I tried to call you." Answered Don.**_

"_**Oh, ok, but anyway what did you grab for Stacy for when she wakes up?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**I grabbed her laptop so she can go on the internet or whatever and maybe do some home work cause chances are she is going to miss a few days of school with her surgery and shit." answered Don.**_

"_**Alright good, hey I'm going to grab something to eat cause I haven't eaten since yesterday morning before I went to work, do you want anything, it'll be on me?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Umm, Where are you going?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Umm, I'm probably going to Burger King or McDonalds just to get something small just to hold me over." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Can you go to Burger King cause I'll take a Whopper." Said Don.**_

"_**Umm, Yeah sure I can go to Burger King if you want me to get you a whopper, and then I'll just go to McDonalds, cause I want a Fish Sandwich." said Cody.**_

"_**Well I don't want you to make a special trip just for me." said Don.**_

"_**No, it's alright." said Cody.**_

"_**Are you Sure?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Yeah, it's alright." Answered Cody. "I'll be back in about an hour or so, cause I'm going to stop home to make sure everything is alright there," said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, I'll call you if Stacy wakes up before you get back." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, I'll talk to you in about an hour." Said Cody.**_

_**About 1 ½ hours later………….**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring…. "Hello, This Is Cody." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Hey, It's Don, Where Are you at?" Asked Don.**_

"_**I'm about ten miles from the hospital, why is Stacy awake yet?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**No, Not yet, I was just wondering where you were cause it's been about an hour and an half, and I haven't heard from you since you left, I was just making sure you were ok." said Don.**_

"_**Oh, no I just had to make sure everything was ok at my house, cause the police were there looking for evidence from the break-in, and they were asking questions about the break-in and what I knew." said Cody.**_

"_**Is everything alright there?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Yeah, they just wanted to know about Stacy and everything and if she woke up yet so they can ask her some questions about the break-in." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Alright, well, where are you at now?" Asked Don.**_

"_**I'm pulling in the hospital parking lot right now, so I'll see you in a few minutes." said Cody.**_

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

"_**Hey, Don." said Cody. "Here is your whopper." said Cody.**_

"_**Thanks." Said Don.**_

"_**Have you heard about Stacy yet?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**No I haven't heard anything yet." Said Don.**_

"_**Has Stacy's mom called you yet at all?" Asked Cody. "Matter of fact yeah she did when you were gone and she said that she will be in town tomorrow morning about 6 or so cause her plane leaves the airport in Miami about 11 at night and it'll take her about 7 hours to get in to Franklin airport and it will take her about an hour to get here." said Don.**_

"_**Oh ok well it's 11 o'clock so she should be on the plane by now" said Cody.**_

"_**Oh, it is 11:00 damn it I have to call my work and tell them I'm not coming in today, I'll be right back." said Don.**_

_**10 Minutes Later……..**_

"_**Hey I have to go into work until about 7:00 tomorrow morning cause the manager that is above me is out of town and they can't call in someone cause the person that they would call in is on vacation in Puerto Rico for his honeymoon." said Don.**_

"_**Oh, can't you get out of it cause of Stacy's reason?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**No, I can't I tried but couldn't." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright, are you going to come back right after work?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Well, I might go home first cause I'm working over at the car garage, so I don't want to come here with grease and shit all over me, so I'm going to run home and take a shower, then I'll come back." said Don.**_

"_**So your ex-wife is going to be here by the time you get back correct?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah, just tell her that I got called in to work and tried to stay here but wasn't able to cause of the manager problem and just tell her what happened with Stacy." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, what is her name again I forget, so I won't look like an idiot saying your name is?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Oh, It's Sarah." Answered Don.**_

"_**Oh, ok thanks cause I don't want to be an idiot." Laughing Cody.**_

"_**Yeah I know what you mean I've done that before." Laughed Don.**_

"_**I'll call you if I hear anything about Stacy." Said Cody. "I'll also call you when your ex-wife shows up." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, I'll talk to you later." said Don.**_

"_**Alright" said Cody.**_

_**5 Hours Later…….**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Mr. Williams, can you come with me?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**Yes I'm here." Answered Cody. "Is Stacy up yet?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yes she is, if you follow me you can see her." said The Nurse.**_

"_**Ok, let me grab my jacket." said Cody. "Anyway what is going on with Stacy?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**She is alright, only thing is that she needs to have surgery like I mentioned earlier when she first came in." said the Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, how long do we have to find someone to donate a liver to her?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**We Have about four days before it spreads all around her blood stream, the sooner the better." said the nurse. " Is Stacy's parents here?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**No her dad got called in to work and her mom is on her way from Miami on a business trip, She should be here in the next hour or so." Said Cody. "Why, do you need to talk to them?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah I need to know what they want to do." said The Nurse.**_

"_**Well if it's that important, I can get Stacy's dad on my cell phone so you can talk to him, cause I told him that I would call him anyway, for when Stacy woke up." said Cody.**_

"_**Umm, No that's alright go ahead and call him to let him know that Stacy is up and doing alright but tell him that we're estimating about 4 days for her, without the transplant." said the Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, thank you." said Cody.**_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…. "Hello, This is Greg's Garage, This is David," David Answered.**_

"_**Hello, Can I talk to Don Matthews, Tell him this is Cody, he'll know who your talking about?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah, Hold on a sec." Answered David.**_

"_**Hello, Cody." Said Don.**_

"_**Hey, can you talk for a minute?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah I told my boss that you would be calling and he said I could talk to you how ever long, why, is there something wrong?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well, There's good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Umm, I'll hear the good news first." Answered Don.**_

"_**Well Stacy is up and talking, I haven't been in to see her, I figured I would call you first." said Cody.**_

"_**Good, Now what is the bad news?" Asked Don.**_

"_**The Doctor is only giving her 4 days to live without a liver transplant." said Cody.**_

"_**Oh, ok what else did the doctor say to you?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well the doctor didn't talk to me, the nurse did and she just asked where her parents were and I told her that you got called into work and couldn't get out of it and her mother was in Miami on business." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, I take it that Sarah isn't there yet?" Asked Don.**_

"_**No, she isn't, it's only 6 o'clock, we figured her plane should of landed by now and should be here in about an hour or so from the airport." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Alright, well call me when she gets there so I can talk to her, or if you hear anything else about Stacy, well I got to get back to work and you got to go spend time with Stacy, so she knows someone is there for her." said Don.**_

"_**Alright I'll make sure that I call you as soon as Sarah gets here or if I hear anything else." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, thanks, I'll talk to you in a couple of hours, cause I told my boss I'm out of here at seven and he told me alright." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, I'll talk to you in couple of hours, bye." Said Cody.**_

"_**Bye." said Don.**_

_**Going into Stacy's Room………….**_

"_**Hey, girl how you feeling?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Cody, what are you doing here?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**I've been here since about 6 o'clock this morning with your dad." said Cody.**_

"_**My dad knows I'm here, how the hell did he find out that I was here?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**I called him when I found out what happened, he would be here with you, but he had to go into work and he couldn't get out of it, trust me he tried but he couldn't." said Cody.**_

"_**Why the hell did you call him I told Jen to make sure that no one called him." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Well, Jen is the person that gave me the number, but don't be mad at her cause I pulled it out of her cause she wouldn't give it to me cause she said you didn't want your dad to find out." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, does my mom know I'm here?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah she does, she is on her way from Miami, she was down there for business, her plane should of landed by now, and she should be here in about thirty minutes or so." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, what happened?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, you were spending the night at my house cause your dad was being an asshole or at least that's what you told me when you arrived at my house, then I went to work, then when I came home, I saw the house was broken into and I could't find you, so I got a little worried about you cause you never called my cell." said Cody.**_

"_**I tried to call, I was dialing the number and that's when I got shot, I dropped the phone and I couldn't reach it again." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Then how did you get to the hospital, if you couldn't call 911?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**One of your neighbors heard the shots and came over and found me on the floor bleeding, and brought me here as fast as she could." Said Stacy.**_

"_**What did she look like?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Oh, probably in her mid-fifties, early sixties, and about 5'5 or so, she was very nice." said Stacy.**_

"_**Oh, it probably was Mrs. Richardson." said Cody.**_

"_**Yeah that's it cause she told me her name, but I forgot what it was." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Well you better quit talking, and get some rest." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright." said Stacy.**_

"_**If you fall asleep again, I'll wake you up when your mom gets here." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright." said Stacy.**_

_**1 Hour Later…………..**_

"_**Hello, you must be Cody." said a voice at the door.**_

"_**Oh, yes and you are Mrs. Matthews I take it?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yes, well I used to be, before the divorce, but you can just call me Sarah." She said..**_

"_**Alright, well how was your flight from Miami?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**It was long and boring like most plane rides, anyway how is Stacy?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**She is sleeping right now but she is fine, I'm guessing Don told you everything on the phone when he called you?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Well, no he didn't, he just told me that she is in the hospital, and isn't doing to good, at least then when he called me, but that is about it." said Sarah.**_

"_**Well, To make a long story somewhat short, Stacy came to my house last night, cause she left her dad's cause he was being an asshole or at least that's what she told me last night, then when I went to work, I asked her if she wanted to go back home, and she said no, so I just let her stay, then when I got home, I saw that my house was broken in to, and couldn't find Stacy, and I told her to call me if anything was wrong, and when I talked to her about an hour ago, she said that she tried to call me but got shot before she could dial my number." Said Cody.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**What she was shot, is she ok now?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah, but the only thing is that she needs a liver transplant, and if she don't get one in the next 4 days, she could die." said Cody.**_

"_**Wait a minute, speaking of her dad, where the hell is he at?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**He got called in to work." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Figures, he cares more about that damn job more then he does us." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Wait a minute, he tried to get out of it but he couldn't cause they didn't have anyone else to fill in cause someone called in sick and the other person was in Puerto Rico, or where ever." Said Cody. "Speaking of Don, I have to call him and let him know that you are here." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, I'm going to stay here, can I wake Stacy up?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah, I told her that I would wake her up once you got here, but, since I have go call Don, you can wake her up." said Cody.**_

"_**Stacy, wake up sweetie." Whispered Sarah. "Stacy, wake up, it's mommy." Whispered Sarah.**_

"_**Mommy." Whispered Stacy.**_

"_**Hey, yeah it's mommy." whispered Sarah. **_

"_**Hello, how long have you been here?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**I just got into town, and I got here as soon as I could." Answered Sarah.**_

"_**Where is Cody?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**He went to call your dad to let him know that I'm here." Answered Sarah.**_

"_**Hey, I'm back." said Cody. " Don said that he would try to get here as soon as he can, which is about noon or so he said he's going to try at least." said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, well I'm going to run home and unpack from my trip, then I'll be back." said Sarah.**_

"_**Alright, I'll stay here with Stacy, and I'll wait until you get back or until Don gets here." said Cody.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah I'm sure, it isn't like I haven't been here for the last 4 hours." Giggled Cody.**_

"_**Do you want to go home and get some sleep, I'll stay here since you've been here the whole time?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Well I can't really go home and sleep cause my house is still a wreak from the break-in." said Cody.**_

"_**Well do you want to come to my house and you can crash on my couch for a few hours?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**No, I'll stay here with Stacy." said Cody.**_

"_**Cody, go to my mom's house and get some sleep I'll be fine here for a few hours on my own." said Stacy.**_

"_**Are you sure you'll be alright?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**If I can survive a gun shot wound, then I can survive a few hours by myself in a hospital, I mean if I need anything, I'll just ask one of the nurses, since it is there job." Giggled Stacy.**_

"_**Alright, if you want to." said Cody. " I guess I will crash at your place for a few hours." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, let's get going and let Stacy rest, and if you need anything just ask one of the nurses, or if you want us to grab something call us, do you remember one of our cell phone numbers?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah I remember Cody's the best." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Alright, and make sure, if we're not back before your dad gets here then tell him to call us." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah he has my number." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, love you." said Stacy.**_

"_**Love you." said Sarah.**_

"_**I'll love you no matter what I say." said Cody.**_

_**2 ½ Hours Later……….**_

"_**Hey, Sweetie how you feeling?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Hey, Dad, what are you doing here, I thought Cody said that you had to work and couldn't get out early." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Well, I wasn't able to leave as early as I wanted to but I told my boss that I'm leaving and I don't care what he said, cause my baby girl is in the hospital." Said Don.**_

"_**You really said that?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah I did, and he didn't say anything after that." Said Don.**_

"_**I don't want you to lose your job over me." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Don't worry I won't lose my job, and if they do decide to fire me cause of it then they're going to be missing their best mechanic." Said Don.**_

"_**Yeah, I bet they would." Said Stacy while laughing.**_

"_**Where is your mom and Cody?" Asked Don.**_

"_**They went to mom's place cause Cody wanted to sleep and he couldn't go to his house cause the cops are still there, so they'll be back shortly." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Oh, alright." Said Don.**_

"_**I take it your Stacy's father?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**Yes I am." Answered Don.**_

"_**I've been wanting to talk to you about Stacy, If you'll follow me in to the hallway, I would like to talk to you about Stacy?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, I'll be right back sweetie." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright." Mumbled Stacy.**_

"_**Mr. Matthews, I don't know if Mr. Williams filled you in on Stacy yet cause I talked to him cause you were at work, and Mrs. Matthews wasn't here yet." Said The Nurse.**_

"_**Well, he kind of gave me a run down of what was wrong with Stacy but not to detailed about it." said Don.**_

"_**Well, as you may already know Stacy was shot in her liver, and had to have surgery as soon as she got here, I'm sorry we couldn't inform you quick enough, her cousin filled us in with her health records and everything that we needed to know for the surgery." Said The Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, I know that part, now the part I don't know about is what we can do to help Stacy get through this alive." Said Don.**_

"_**Well, first things first, we really need to give Stacy a Liver Transplant by next Monday, or the chances of her surviving past that is very little." said The Nurse.**_

"_**What are the steps to making this transplant working successfully?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well First we need to get someone that is a donor, that has the same blood type that Stacy is, then we need to make sure that the donor's health Is in top shape, then we set a date and then transfer the liver." Answered the Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, would I be able to Give her my liver, if it was possible?" Asked Don.**_

" _**Well, yeah you can but you wouldn't be able to live long without one, if we were able to do it." Said the Nurse.**_

"_**I don't care how long I live, just as long as Stacy gets to live out her life fully." said Don.**_

"_**hey, Don." Said Cody.**_

"_**Hey, we were just talking about Stacy and her surgery and how long we have." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright, have you decided what your going to do it?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah, I've decided that I'm going to give her my Liver." Said Don. "Your going to do what!" Yelled Cody.**_

"_**Shhh, I said I'm going to give Stacy my liver." repeated Don.**_

"_**If you do that then that means that your not going to live long after the surgery, if we don't find you a another liver within 48 hours." Said Cody.**_

"_**I know but I have to do what I have to do for my little girl." Said Don.**_

"_**How are you going to tell Stacy, cause you know that she won't let you do it?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**I'm going to tell her right now." said Don while taking a deep breath. "Hey Sweetie, How you feeling?" Asked Don.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_**I'm feeling ok, what's wrong Daddy?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, I just got done talking to the nurse, and she told me that you have to have a liver transplant by Monday or your not going to live to much longer after that." Said Don.**_

"_**Well yeah I already knew that, have they found me a donor yet?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Umm well yeah, they had a volunteer that is willing to give their liver to you." said Don.**_

"_**Really, who?" Loudly Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Umm well, how can I say this." Stuttered Don.**_

"_**Who is it, Daddy?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**It's me baby, I'm going to give you my liver." Said Don.**_

"_**What, but daddy you can't, what if they don't find a liver to give you, what will that mean?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**It will mean that I'll eventually will die." Mumbled Don.**_

"_**No I don't want you to daddy!" Yelled Stacy.**_

"_**I told you that she wouldn't like it." Whispered Cody.**_

" _**I know, I know, Do you mind." Whispered Don.**_

"_**Does mom know about this yet? Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well no she don't yet." said Don.**_

"_**Speaking of mom, where is she Cody?" Asked Don.**_

"_**She is at home taking a nap cause she was really tired from the plane ride, I just told her that I would call her if anything is happening." said Cody.**_

"_**Oh, alright." said Don.**_

"_**Anyway, Dad I can't let you do this." said Stacy.**_

"_**Honey, I'm going to do this, cause I want you to live out the rest of your life and you won't be able to do that if I don't give you my liver." said Don.**_

" _**But, what about you though?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Don't worry about me, chances are I'll die, but at least I'll die knowing I saved my baby girls life, and that's all I'm asking for." said Don. **_

"_**I want you to talk to mom before you make any further plans." said Stacy.**_

"_**Alright, I'll go call her and ask her to come down." said Don.**_

"_**Alright, let me know what she says." said Stacy. **_

"_**I'll talk to her in front of you, so we can talk about this as a family." Said Don.**_

_**20 Minutes Later……….**_

"_**Hey, Babe your dad called me and told me that he wanted to talk about something important, Where is he?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Oh, he's in the bathroom, He'll be right back." Said Stacy giggling.**_

"_**Oh, Figures." Giggled Sarah.**_

"_**Hey, I'm back." Said Don.**_

"_**Finally, it took you long enough." Giggled Stacy.**_

"_**Well, Well don't we have a real comedian on our hands, don't we." Sarcastically Said Don.**_

"_**Yeah I guess we do, don't we." Answered Sarah. " Anyway, what did you want to talk about that was so important that I has to rush down here, then have to wait for you to get out of the bathroom?" Asked Sarah while Giggling.**_

"_**Well, I was talking to the nurse before I called you and she told me that Stacy had to have a liver transplant cause that was where she got shot." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright, So that was old news, I already knew that, now why did I have to rush down here?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Well, we found a donor for Stacy." Mumbled Don.**_

"_**That's wonderful, when is the surgery going to take place?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Well, when ever the donor is ready." Answered Don.**_

"_**Alright, have they found out when they want to do it?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah, it's going to take place Sunday at 7 in the evening cause that's when I'm going to be ready for the surgery." Mumbled Don.**_

"_**That's wonderful, so the surgery is going to be Sunday night." Said Sarah. "Wait a minute, did you just say that's when your going to be ready for the surgery, what do you mean by that's when your ready for the surgery?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Well, you know how I said we found a donor." Said Don.**_

" _**Yeah" Answered Sarah.**_

"_**Well that donor is me." Muttered Don.**_

"_**What! Are you crazy, what if they don't find a liver for you, cause a liver isn't like a kidney to where you can live without it, you have to have a liver to live." Yelled Sarah.**_

"_**Baby, calm down I know what I'm doing." Said Don. "I have already told Stacy about this idea and don't like the fact that I may die cause of it but I told her if I die, I'll at least die knowing that I saved my baby girls life." Said Don. **_

"_**But-" Started Sarah.**_

"_**Don't try and talk me out of it, I already made the appointment for the surgery and it's going to happen if you like it or not." Interrupted Don.**_

"_**But dad I thought I told you that I wanted you to talk to mom before you did anything?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah you did but I wanted to get it done with." Answered Don. **_

"_**Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yes, I have to do this for my baby girl." Said Don while starting to cry.**_

"_**Oh, dad I don't know what I would do without you, while I'm going through this." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Well, you have Cody still." Said Don.**_

"_**Speaking of Cody, where did her disappear to anyway?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**He just went to grab something to munch on from one of the vending machines in the cafeteria." Answered Sarah.**_

"_**Hey, I'm back." Said Cody walking through the door. "Hey, we were just talking about you." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Of course as soon as I leave the conversation is about me." Laughed Cody.**_

"_**No, Not that kind of conversation was just asking where you disappeared to that's all." said Sarah.**_

"_**Well It's getting late, I'm going to start heading home cause we both got a big day tomorrow." Said Don.**_

"_**Yeah, I have to go home and finish unpacking." Said Sarah.**_

"_**I'll stay here with Stacy for a little bit longer then I'll head home." Said Cody.**_

"_**Well If you don't want to go back to your place, then you can come and crash at my place, if you want to?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah I think I'll do that instead of going to my place cause my place isn't cleaned up yet from the break-in." Said Cody. "I'm going to stay here for another hour or so then I'll come to your place." said Cody.**_

"_**No Cody, Just go home with my mom now, you need some sleep, I'll be fine by myself." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Asked Cody. **_

"_**Yeah, Go ahead, You need to get some sleep." Answered Stacy.**_

"_**Alright, If it's alright with you, I have some thinking to do anyway." Said Cody.**_

"_**About what?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Oh, nothing, Just don't worry about." Answered Cody.**_

"_**Oh, Ok, I'll talk to you later." Said Stacy.**_

"_**I'll talk to you in a couple of hours." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright, I'll talk to you then." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Love you baby." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Love you mom." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Good Night Stacy." Said**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Couple Hours Later…………….**_

"_**Hey, Baby." Said Don.**_

"_**Hey, Daddy." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Where is Cody and your mom at?" Asked Don.**_

"_**They went to Mom's place, to get some rest, they should be back soon." Answered Stacy.**_

" _**Are you Mr. Matthews?" Asked The Nurse walking into the room. "Yes I'm Mr. Matthews." Answered Don.**_

"_**We're running out of time we need to get the operation done in the next 36 hours or it'll be to late to do anything, I take it you have talked it over with your family about wanting to give Stacy one of your kidneys to her?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**Yeah, I did and we're going through with it." Answered Don.**_

"_**Alright, let me run and put some stuff in the computer and make the appointment for the doctor to give the surgery, Will One O'clock be alright?" Asked The Nurse.**_

"_**Yeah, That'll be fine." Answered Don. **_

"_**Alright I'll be back in a little bit" Said The Nurse as leaving. **_

"_**Hey, Stacy." Said Cody walking into the room.**_

"_**Hey." Said Stacy and Don.**_

"_**Hey, Don can I talk to you in the hall privately?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Yeah sure." said Don. " I'll be right back" Said Don. **_

"_**Alright." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Hey honey, how are you doing." Said Sarah..**_

"_**I'm alright, why did Cody have to talk to dad in private?" Asked Stacy.**_

" _**I don't know why." Answered Sarah.**_

"_**Hey Stacy, Cody and I are going to talk to the nurse for a second, we'll be right back." Yelled Don from the hallway. "Alright." Said Stacy and Sarah.**_

"_**So what did you guys do when you got back to your place?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, I took a shower, and Cody got a snack and slept most of the time." Giggled Sarah.**_

"_**Figures, just like old times." Said Stacy laughing.**_

"_**What did you do while we were gone?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Well we-" Started Stacy.**_

"_**Hey, Cody will be right back, he went with the nurse for something." Interrupted Don. **_

"_**Where did he go?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**I don't know, just don't worry about it." said Don. "So what were you ladies talking about?" Asked Don.**_

" _**Oh, nothing just don't worry about it." Mocked Stacy.**_

"_**Oh, you're going to be that way I see." Said Don laughing.**_

"_**Oh, whatever, anyway what time is my surgery tomorrow?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**It's scheduled for one o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Answered Don.**_

"_**Alright, well I'm going to go check on Cody, and I'm going to run to the vending machine in the cafeteria." Said Don. "Do you want to come with me?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Yeah Sure, I can use something to eat to hold me over till supper time." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Alright, I'll just stay here and watch some television, can you hand me the remote dad, It's behind you?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah, sure here you go." Said Don throwing the remote to Stacy.**_

_**30 Minutes Later………**_

"_**Hey, Stacy, where is your parents at?" Asked Cody.**_

"_**Oh, hey they just went to the vending machine, they should be right back." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Alright." Said Cody.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright, you don't sound ok?" Asked Stacy. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine." Said Cody sadly.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah I'm sure." Said Cody.**_

"_**Hey guys, what you two up to?" Asked Don walking into the room.**_

"_**Nothing, Cody just got back." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Hey, how did it go with the nurse go?" Asked Don. **_

"_**It's a go, I got cleared from the doctor." Said Cody.**_

"_**What are you two talking about?" Asked Stacy with a confused look on her face.**_

"_**Oh, nothing" Said Don and Cody.**_

"_**Well it's getting late, let's leave Stacy alone she has a long day tomorrow, and she needs her sleep." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright." Said Sarah.**_

"_**I'll talk to you guys in morning before my surgery right?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah, we'll be in before you go in for surgery." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Alright, I love you guys." Said Stacy.**_

"_**I'll meet you guys out at the car in a minute, I'm going to talk to Stacy for a second." Said Cody.**_

"_**Alright." Said Don. **_

"_**What's wrong?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you, whatever happens tomorrow I will always love you." Said Cody.**_

"_**What do you mean, whatever happens to me, your going to be there when I get out, aren't you?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah I will be." Said Cody.**_

"_**Cody, your worrying me, what's wrong, I can tell something is wrong." Said Stacy. **_

"_**Nothing, Just get some sleep and don't worry about it" Said Cody as he kissed Stacy on the forehead.**_

"_**Whatever, I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Alright, bye." Said Cody as he was walking out the door.**_

"_**Bye."**_

_**The Next Morning………**_

"_**Hey, Baby, How are you doing?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Well, figuring I got a life saving surgery in a couple hours, I could say I've been better." Said Stacy laughing.**_

"_**I know what you mean." Said Don while trying not to laugh.**_

"_**Where is Cody, I was hoping I would see him before I go in, I wanted to talk to him about what he said last night?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**He's around, he's going to be running a little late, cause he wanted to run over to his parents house to get something, and then he'll meet us here." Said Don.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**I hope he gets here in time." Said Stacy.**_

"_**If not he'll be here when you get out." Said Don. "At least I hope." Whispered Don to Sarah.**_

"_**What was that?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Nothing, dear." Said Don.**_

"_**He is going to be here isn't he?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah, He will be here." Said Don with a concerning look on his face.**_

"_**Why did you have that look on your face when you said that?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**What look are you talking about?" Asked Don.**_

"_**Oh never mind." Said Stacy disgusted.**_

"_**We're going to go grab something to eat." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright, but promise that you're going to be back in time for my surgery." Said Stacy.**_

"_**We promise." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Alright, love you." said Stacy.**_

_**An Hour Before The Surgery…….**_

"_**Hey, How you doing?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**I got some butterflies in my stomach, but that's just because I'm nervous." Answered Stacy.**_

"_**Don't worry baby, everybody gets them when they go in for surgery." Said Sarah trying to cheer up Stacy.**_

"_**Did you see Cody by a chance?" Asked Stacy. "Cause I really wanted to see him before I go in." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Miss. Matthews are you ready, the doctor needs to get you prepared for your surgery." Said The Nurse.**_

"_**Wait, daddy don't you have to go in at the same time, since you're the donor for me?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be right behind you, they just need to get your in there first, to run some final minute test, to make sure everything is going as planned." Answered Don. **_

"_**We'll have him go in, in about 15 minutes or so." Said The Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, I'll talk to you after the surgery." Said Stacy.**_

"_**I'll be right here, waiting for you to get out, I promise I won't go anywhere until you get out of that surgery room." Said Sarah.**_

"_**Alright, Love you." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Love you." Said Don and Sarah.**_

"_**Do you think we're making the right choice?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah, it was his idea, and he's the one that wanted to go through with it." Said Don. **_

"_**Alright." Said Sarah.**_

_**A Couple Hours After The Surgery………..**_

"_**Hey sweetie, are you awake." Whispered Sarah into Stacy's ear.**_

"_**Mom, is that you?" Gently Whispered Stacy.**_

"_**Yeah, baby it's us, me and your dad." Gently answered Sarah.**_

"_**Where is Cody?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**He's not here right now." Answered Don. **_

"_**Where is he?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**He's fine." Said Don.**_

"_**What do you mean he's fine?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**We'll explain, when you're more conscious." Said Don.**_

"_**Alright." As Stacy passed back out from the Anesthesia.**_

"_**Let's just let her rest." Said Don.**_

"_**Should we tell her about Cody?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah, we will when she wakes up out of her sleep." Said Don. **_

_**A Couple Hours………..**_

"_**Hey, you're awake." Said Don.**_

"_**Yeah, I am." Said Stacy. " How long have I been out of it?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Oh, say about 3 hours or so." Answered Don.**_

"_**Where is Cody?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Should we tell her now?" Asked Sarah.**_

"_**Tell me what?" Asked Stacy, what are you talking about?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, Honey, you may have not notice that I'm not in a bed recovering from the surgery." Said Don.**_

"_**Yeah, Why is that?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, cause I didn't do the surgery." Said Don.**_

"_**Well then how did I get my liver?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, you may not notice but Cody isn't here." Said Don.**_

"_**Oh, no he didn't, he couldn't of have." Stuttered Stacy while trying to process the unbelievable news. "But how, why?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, the reason he was gone yesterday for those certain hours was because he was getting test done to see if he could, it was completely up to him, I actually tried to talk him out of it, but he said it was his fault that you got shot." Said Don.**_

"_**Well, Where is he then, is he ok?" Asked Stacy. "When can I see him?" Asked Stacy.**_

_**A Really sad look took over Sarah's and Don's faces.**_

"_**He is ok, isn't he?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Well, just say the surgery didn't go as planned." Mumbled Don.**_

"_**What do you mean, didn't go as plan." Asked Stacy. " He is ok, isn't he?" Asked Stacy trying to stay calm.**_

"_**Well, when they took his liver out to give to you, the doctor mistakenly cut Cody's main vein and well kind of blood-" said Don.**_

"_**He's alright isn't he?" Asked Stacy angered.**_

"_**Well he kind of didn't make it, he passed away, he blood to death." Said Don.**_

"_**What!" Yelled Stacy while starting to cry.**_

"_**It's alright baby." Said Don, trying to comfort Stacy. "At least he died trying to save someone's life that he loved and cared for, why do you think he wanted to do it, cause when I asked him why he wanted to do it so bad his first explanation was that he thought it was his fault and two because he loved you dearly." Said Don. **_

"_**Are being serious, he really said that?" Asked Stacy.**_

"_**Yes, I promise you that." Said Don.**_

"_**Miss Matthews, you are able to leave if you want to, you'll just have to go to the front desk and sign out." Said the Nurse.**_

"_**Alright, are you ready to leave?" Asked Don.**_

" _**Yes, I want out of this place." Said Stacy trying to hold back her tears.**_

"_**Let's go home." Said Don.**_

"_**I'm just glad you made it through safely, and I promise that I will never get mad at you again, if you're going to run off like that, you scared the shit out of me, when Cody had to call me and tell me to rush to the hospital, cause you were in bad condition." Said Don.**_

"_**Enough talk about all of that I'm done." Said Stacy.**_

"_**Let's go." Said Sarah.**_

_**The family went home and Don never got mad at Stacy again and Sarah moved back in with Don and Stacy and became a happy family again, and the family visited Cody's grave every day thinking how that could have been Stacy, If Cody didn't give his life for someone that he loved dearly.**_


End file.
